explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
John Cena
John Cena is a major and recurring character from ExplodingTNT videos. Appearance As expected, John Cena's skin is inspired by the real world WWE Wrestler. John Cena is a human with brown hair and large muscles. He has white skin, green eyes, and light brown hair. Personality John Cena is a strong man. He often brags about his immense strength, even though creatures like Pink Sheep and Donald Trump are able to kill him. Because of his muscularity and strength, people are often his fans, making circles around him and overall liking him. His face often appears as a jumpscare meme, falling over players and blowing them up. Appearances If John Cena Played Minecraft John Cena is the main character of the video. He appears in the town square and everyone surrounds him. Meanwhile, ExplodingTNT and Failboat talk about the video idea, because Failboat doesn't like it, as he thinks the John Cena meme is very old. ExplodingTNT lies saying he will not add that, and suddendly then an anvil with John Cena's face falls over Failboat and kills it with the meme effect. John Cena later appears in a ring about to wrestle with BaconCrafter to show everyone (actually one villager) who's stronger. After many time punching each other, BaconCrafter dies and John Cena wins. Suddendly then Pink Sheep appears and challenges him and calling him "chicken". Enraged, John Cena attacks, but Pink Sheep kills him in one hit. In the next scene, John Cena is mining blocks, something he likes a lot (he likes it so much he sometimes skips diamonds to mine stone), until he finds bedrock. He gets impressed by the block and bets it's super rare, so he starts mining it. After 2000 years of mining, the block doesn't break, making John Cena to sweat blood. Even after the John Cena meme attack the bedrock remains intact. Only then John Cena realizes bedrock is unbreakable and punches it from above while betting nobody can break him. Ironically, the bedrock is finally broken by John Cena's powerful muscles and the wrestler falls to the Void. In the next scene, John Cena arrives a village and asks a Villager about baseball caps. The villager answers saying they're 533,231,313,532,441,416,741,358,753,521,625,841,735,252,625,735,664,442,768,984,462,552,771,695,992 and 1 emeralds each one. In the face of that ridiculous amount of emeralds, John Cena enrages and attacks the villager with fireballs with the John Cena meme sound. At the final scene, John Cena walks through a plain near the beach when he finds a player with Randy Orton's skin. John Cena gets enraged and starts to sweat blood again, meanwhile the player tries to convince him he's not Randy Orton, only someone with his skin. After a few trials to do so, John Cenas finally realizes he isn't Randy Orton and apologizes the player, only to be killed by the Diamond Sword of the later one as he reveals to be Donald Trump. If a New Weapon was Added to Minecraft The knives added by Notch shot a John Cena head each time one player punched the air with them. Also, each time this ability was used, a random Villager died. At the end of the video, in Mojang's Office, there is revealed than the one who was killing the villagers randomly each time the weapon was used was John Cena itself using an Invisibility Potion. The video ends with John Cena blowing up the office while playing its theme music. Trivia * In the real world, John Cena is a WWE wrestler. * John Cena's face is featured on a specialized Anvil from If John Cena Played Minecraft. * According to If a New Weapon was Added to Minecraft,'' John Cena is Pink Sheep's favorite "taxist". Though, in ''If John Cena played Minecraft, Pink Sheep called him "chicken" and "loser". * According to Harambe in If Minecraft was INSANELY WEIRD, the John Cena meme is actually dead. * John Cena's jumpscare meme often appeared in some ExplodingTNT videos, such as If Minecraft was INSANELY WEIRD, If Phones were Added to Minecraft, If Everything was Made of Diamonds, the 5th chapter of Lost Island series and the Top 5 ExplodingTNT videos of 2015. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pros Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Wrestler Category:Meme Category:Real-World Characters Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Males